road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan West
Tristan West Biography Tristan is one of the most multi-faceted in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Tristan is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, even when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Charice she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Fox he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at McKinley. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Ginger into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Chase's affections, despite Tristan's knowledge Chase is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. This side of Tristan is also shown when he sets up Chase's mother with his father to get closer to Chase. As the only openly gay boy at McKinley, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that his father and many in the Glee club value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Chase. When Tristan develops a crush he seems to fall hard, as shown with Chase and Elliott in Season Four. Relationships Elliott Gilbert Tristan and Elliott are the closest couple in Road Gold. Charice Warrington Tristan and Charice have been best friends since Glee Club began. In the beginning of the first season, Charice was told by Heather and the other Cheerios she should be Tristan's girlfriend. After he says that he is in love with Ginger (when it was actually Chase), causing Charice to throw a stone into the window of his car. After she apologizes to him, saying that Tristan and Ginger will have "really cute, loud babies," Tristan tells her that he lied, and that he is gay, also saying that she is the first person he has ever told. Soon after, they become best friends. Later in Original Music, it is revealed that Charice has developed a crush on Tristan after becoming close friends with him over the year. She asks him to come over to her house and go over some music for Glee Club and he accepts. He comes over and Char seduces him to sleeping with him and Tristan reveals to Char later that he has a crush on Elliott and the two agree to keep the situation Char made a secret and that they will stay friends. However, her affection for him remains and she even believes to have found 'the love of her life'. Songs S4= ;Solos Song bhjfknmldkfnj.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (L.O.V.E)|link=Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash Song qqwsnmd.jpg|Honesty (It's Our Time)|link=Honesty Song gyhhbh.JPG|Some People (Props)|link=Some People ;Duets Song abyss.JPG|Superstar (Nathan Richard) (The New Generation)|link=Superstar Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (Ginger White) (The New Generation)|link=The Cave Song_inddd.jpg|Break My Heart (Elliott Gilbert) (L.O.V.E)|link=Break My Heart Song innw w.jpg|Everybody Loves You Now (Karen Hollister) (It's Our Time)|link=Everybody Loves You Now Song bvhhdbjknfm.jpg|Undermine (Char) (True Beauty)|link=Undermine Song emnnee.jpg|When A Heart Breaks (Char) (Broken Dreams)|link=When A Heart Breaks Song ijwwsss.jpg|Perfect (Elliott Gilbert) (Preps)|link=Perfect Song dd.jpg|One Short Day (Ginger White) (I Love LA)|link=One Short Day ;Solos In a Group Number